Night Attack
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: The Doctor and Donna can't get any sleep thanks to the constant kicking from somebody in their bed. One-shot for Creation of a Time Lord series. Hope you enjoy. :)


Please Review

Night Attacks

The Doctor snored softly as he slept. Donna was next to him, her red hair splaying across the pillow. A small body jumped on top of him, knees digging into his side. The Doctor's eyes shot open just as a tiny foot plowed into his chest.

"Oof," the Doctor groaned.

The foot slid over his chest, jamming him in the lower back as the body landed next to him. The bed covers were pushed down and somebody curled underneath. The Doctor turned over to the sight of two brown eyes staring back.

"Jaime," he moaned tiredly, "What are you doing here?"

Jaime blinked his eyes, yawning.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," Jaime responded, "I had another bad dream."

The Doctor nodded his head and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

He woke up with a tired yelp as Jaime's foot kicked him in the stomach. The Doctor glanced over and Jaime was fast asleep. His head was near Donna, his feet resting next to him. Jaime quickly flipped around kicking the Doctor again and banging his head against Donna's chest. Donna woke up groaning as well and looked over at the Doctor.

"This has to stop," Donna whispered tiredly.

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement.

He got up, moving Jaime around so his head was on the pillow and his feet were under the blanket. He grabbed a few pillows and placed them on the bed, separating him from Jaime. He handed Donna a couple pillows as well and she built a similar barricade. The Doctor laid back down, closing his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

Sadly, that didn't last long. He was elbowed in the head by an extremely bony elbow. The Doctor opened his eyes, finding Jaime on top of his pillow barricade, and rolling over it. Jaime landed on top of the Doctor, his head knocking into the Doctor's face. The Doctor let out a painful moan just as an elbow jammed into his kidneys.

"Why," he questioned.

He rolled out of bed, picked up Jaime, and moved him back to his side of the bed before organizing his barricade once more.

Jaime rolled over to Donna and kneed her in the lower back, Donna groaned. She turned around, pushing Jaime back to his place before fluffing her pillows, and stacking them again. She looked over at the Doctor just as he was sliding back into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, the Doctor did the same.

The Doctor, again, woke up. This time to a rock, solid head digging into his back and bony toes stabbing his leg, a small fist clasping his white t-shirt.

He turned over tiredly just as Jaime's other hand flew out and smacked him in the face. Jaime was still fast asleep, softly snoring. The Doctor laid there for a moment and moaned.

He reached his arm back and pulled Jaime's hand off his shirt. Jaime turned around quickly his toenails scratching the back of the Doctor's leg and flung his arm over at his Mum. He rolled over slightly, hitting the edge of the pillow. His legs kicked out, clipping Donna's leg, his hand grabbing hold of her hair and he tugged.

"How does he keep breaking through the pillows," the Doctor mumbled to himself as he stacked his pillow barricade for the third time that night. He looked over at Donna., she is pushing Jaime away again. She glanced over with tired eyes.

"Spaceman, he has to go back to his room," Donna whispered, dark circles forming under her eyes.

"I know," the Doctor answered, "but I promised he could sleep with us."

Donna sighed, "Never again. He is not getting into this bed again."

Donna plopped back down on the bed.

"It's almost morning."

The Doctor nodded his head tiredly, laying back down, he closed his eyes once more.

For the Forth time that night he was rudely awakened. This time a sharp kick to the kidney. He was to exhausted to do anything about it, instead he curled up into a protective ball, trying to fall asleep. Jaime's head swung around and smacked him in the shoulder, his face was right next to the Doctor's ear. Jaime breathed heavily and cool breath breezed past the Doctor's ear. The Doctor covered his ears. Jaime's foot dug into Donna's back and she, like the Doctor, was curled in a fetal position.

The sleep cycle that the TARDIS had created was close to the end and the lights was slowly brightening signaling the approaching end to the night. The Doctor and Donna laid on their bed, eyes wide open. Dark circles forming under their eyes. The Doctor turned over, looking at Donna.

"Never again," he said, "I am so bruised right now."

Donna nodded her head sleepily.

"I know," she responded, "It's like every part of him hurts."

She yawned.

"I have bruises on my bruises," she added.

The Doctor nodded his head as he massaged his jaw.

"Every part of him is a weapon."

Donna tiredly chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth."

The Doctor stretched his aching muscles.

"I need coffee or extremely strong tea."

Donna nodded her head, yawning once more.

"I'll have some coffee," Donna stated.

The Doctor swung his legs over the side of the bed. Jaime's eyes popped open, he let out a huge yawn. Stretching, he looked over at his parents.

"Good Morning," He said, "Hope you slept well. I sure did."

The Doctor and Donna both groaned in response.


End file.
